An Exploration of the Farthest Skies
by Baylis
Summary: Pmd Story. What happens when a crabby human turns into a pokémon and has a fluffball for a partner? Awful Summary Will be updated from time to time.


**So I'm restarting my Explorers of Sky, so I thought I might as well write a little story about it after all my inactivity. It'll probably follow the story line for the most part, but it may not be updated all the time. It may actually suddenly be discontinued, because I'm not sure if it's worth it. Tell me if you wanted continued. I also _tried_ to make it longer than my last few stories, and with a better layout (I hope). A wee bit of language is to be expected, but I'll try to tone it down. Other than that, I think it's fairly safe.**

**So enjoy and review I guess C: (Remember, I love criticism, if there is something you don't like, any mistakes, or something you think I can improve on, don't hesitate to tell me :P)**

* * *

__

'No', he said, 'Don't let go!'

_Not a lot you could do about that now was there? Wind grabbing at you, trying to pull you away._

_'Hold on!'_

_'No. I obviously **can't** you absolute bast-', you snarl as you lose your grip altogether, your body flung into a vortex. A chilling scream reaches your ears and you're not sure whether it came from you or not. To save your pride, it **obviously **wasn't._

* * *

A lone Pokémon stands before a large, pink structure, torches flaming at it's side despite the early hour.

'**I shall do this today**', the Pokémon tells itself, it's voice feminine. So we'll assume this is a female Pokémon until proven otherwise.

'I **refuse** to be paralyzed any longer'

She rushes to take her place on a grate before the entrance to this structure.

'**Pokémon detected. Pokémon detected**'

_She flinched._

'**Whose footprint? Whose footprint?**'

_Her ear twitched anxiously._

'**The footprint is **_**Eevee**_**'s. The footprint is **_**Eevee**_**'s**'

Oh, so this particular Pokémon was an Eevee, brown and cream in colour, stout and fluffy in appearance. Said Eevee was now running away at an alarming rate in accordance to it's corpulent proportions. She came to a stop before the stairs that marked the exit of this piece of land, a grimace contorting her facial features.

'I thought my personal treasure would help', she murmured wistfully, looking at a rather peculiar rock she had in her clutches. A strange pattern was inscribed into it. _Weird_.

'H-how discouraging', she whispered to herself, a lone tear racing down her cheek as she absconded from the area.

Two other Pokémon suddenly revealed themselves from behind a totem, a Koffing and a Zubat, their eyes dark with hidden malice.

'Did you getta' loada' that', the Koffing drawled to it's counterpart.

'You bet I did', the Zubat snickered, a strange lisp-like sound disturbing it's speech pattern.

'Did you see th-', the Koffing began.

'I did', replied the Zubat.

'Do we go after it?', the Koffing spat out, not wanting to be interrupted this time.

'We do'

* * *

The Eevee soon found herself at the beach, the calming sound of waves brushing the sand settling her earlier disappointment. She loved this place, the only place that she could seek solace. She walked over the clear, blue water, watching as it grasped out towards her paws, tickling them. A grin lit up her face as she chuckled slightly. A bubble suddenly fluttered into her sight, landing gracefully on her nose before bursting in her face, making her squeak in surprise, her eyes blinking repeatedly. The Krabby were around, she thought, her eyes closed, listening to the abnormal symphony of the ocean.

Her eyes fluttered open once again..and..oh...**what a sight.**

The bubbles floated elegantly alongside the roaring sea, the sunlight bursting through them, lighting them up like miniature lanterns. It was days like this that she was happy that she was alive. Her eyes scanned round, taking in the pretty sight before landing on a red lump.

Wait.

That wasn't a red lump.

Was that..? The Eevee rushed towards the strange thing. It was. A body of a fox-like Pokémon lay on the far end of the beach, it's face peaceful in sleep.

'HOLY SH- Are you okay?', the Eevee yelped, prodding at the body. This Eevee was rather insistent. I guess it's time for you to awaken.

Your eyes open lazily finding an Eevee in your face. You think about going back to- _wait_.

An _Eevee?_

'Hi! I'm Nibbles. Happy to meet you!', it cries, irritating your rather sensitive ears.

Last time you checked, Eevee's don't talk.

'What', you begin, your voice gravelly with sleep. Or unconsciousness. Or whatever. '..the absolute **FUCK**? Where the hell am I you pile of obnoxious fluff?' You're extremely confused at this moment in time, not to mention absolutely _livid_.

'Jeeez, take a chill pill Vulpy. You were unconscious, I think. Not to be rude or anything but who are you?', Nibbles asked bluntly, not taking her time getting to the actual point unlike most beings.

'I'm a **human**you miserable excuse for a Pokémon!', you snarl in irritation.

'You're a Vulpix'

Huh?

_**WHAT?**_

You look down at your ha- it's a paw. A brown paw. Scratch that, four brown paw**s**. Slightly fluffed red fur covered the rest of your body, except your tail. Make that **tails **and the fringe-like-thing that was currently obstructing your view, which were the same colour as your paws. You blow the annoying strands of hair out of your face, slightly panicking, but managing to keep it masked. Kind of.

'What. The. **Hell**? Of all the Pokémon that I had the chance to become, it had to be this red, pansy wimp of a fox. The only decent thing about this Pokémon is the fire powers it possesses. Other than that, it has to be one of the most **pompous**, **pretentious pricks** of all the Pokémon. God really must hate me for some unknown reason. It's obvious I'm going to the pits of hell, after all, I di-', you rant, anger hot in your veins as you impulsively spew whatever ridiculous argument you're concocting to keep your mind off of the fact that _you are a Pokémon_.

**WHAT.**

'You're weird', the fluffball interjects.

'Did I ask you to comment on the state of my mental health or personality? No. I definitely in accordance to absoluteness did **NOT**. –' and you begin ranting once again, grammar not really appealing to you at this moment in time, as you'd rather construct words and phrases to suit your speech. _You're not even making sense_.

An '**EXCUSE ME**' finally registers in your brain and you turn to Nibbles in agitation. '_**What?**_'

'Err...', she stumbles over her words at first, intimidated by the tone of the Vulpix (_Yes. You._),' I've been meaning to ask...umm..w-what's your name?'

'I'm Akaiko', you reply, your tone quite standoffish now.

'Oh..Okay, at least you're not a bad Pokémon..I think. A lot of bad Pokémon have been showing up lately, wreaking havo-'

Suddenly Nibbles is hurdling towards you.

Wait.

**Oh shiiiii-**

She slams into you, barking in surprise at the sudden attack from none other than those Pokémon we met earlier.

Yeah, that suspicious Zubat and Koffing.

'Well, I do beg your pardon', the Koffing chortled sarcastically.

Nibbles hopped up, fury sparking in her eyes.

'How dare y-'

'Yeah, cut the crap, we're not here for a fight', the Zubat snapped, completely ignoring the Eevee.

'Yeah wimp, stand back and huddle in fear', Koffing sniggered dumbly. Zubat flew forward gripping the peculiar stone from earlier between it's teeth.

'You won't be needing this', the Zubat commented, her voice muffled by the stone.

'My treasure!', Nibbles squeaked in terror. **Not her treasure.**

'What's the matter?'

'Not gonna make a move to get it back?'

'**TORCHIC!**'

The Eevee's ears fell at the abuse she was subjected to, her lips quivering under the immense emotions she was feeling. The thieves were gone, and yet she stood there, trembling slightly.

'Seriously?', a raw voice broke the sea-filled silence.

'Don't tell me you're gonna...let them get away with it?', you continued disbelievingly.

'_**Pathetic**_', you growled grimly.

'W-what should I-I do..?', Nibbles asked timidly, her voice strained.

'Ugh', you sigh, exasperated. 'Just..follow me'

You walked in the direction that the thieves had escaped to, looking back at the little Eevee. You had no idea why you were doing this. Hell, you didn't even know where you were going or how to defend yourself against other Pokémon. You would depend on good old Pokémon instinct.

'We'll get it back', you said to her, in the most comforting voice your cold self could muster.

Nibbles looked up, catching your eye. The shine was slowly returning to them.

'T-thank you'

* * *

You and Nibbles soon found yourselves in the den of the mischievous duo. It had been a rather short journey if you were to be honest. You were right to rely on Pokémon intuition, as you had got the hang of Pokémon attacks far easier than you expected. Nibbles had proved herself a rather good teacher, though you would never admit it out loud.

There they were, smirking deviously amongst themselves, turned away from you and your companion. You look towards her, nodding your head in their direction. The pitiful Eevee takes the hint. _Thank God_.

Nibbles stepped forward, steeling her courage.

'Umm...', she began and you growled at her. She caught your eye and nodded, she needed to be more assertive.

'**HEY!**'

The two turned in surprise, seemingly shocked that the fearful Eevee had shouted at them.

'Well if it isn't the big Torchic', Koffing laughed.

'Puck! Puck!', Zubat teased.

'Err..',Nibbles hesistated, taking a breath. 'G-Give me...'

'**Give me back what you stole from me! **It's my personal treasure'

'Treasure..Must be valuable', Zubat pondered.

'It could be worth a lot', Koffing agreed. 'Let's sell it. _Whoa-ho-ho!_'

'You can't', Nibbles cried, her confidence melting away at the thought.

'Then come and get it', Zubat challenged. '_Heh-heh-heh_!'

It all happened so quickly that you couldn't quite think straight. Koffing came flying towards you, a dark intent in his eyes, smoke pouring from him making it hard to breathe.

**The oxygen**. You panicked, trying to summon an ember and failing. Dammit, you were too slow. Fire needs oxygen silly. The Koffing chuckled in a sinister way, but you were unable to see the grin you knew he was wearing with the smoke.

Think Akaiko, **_think_**.

Ah-ha! The-

You don't have time to think as you see a shadow amongst the fumes heading your way. Quickly, you grab the blast seed you have been hiding it your fur, popping it into your mouth. You close your eyes, ears focusing on the sound of Koffing. He's almost in- **Perfect**.

Your mouth snaps open, unleashing a burning hot flame. It hits dead-on, consuming Koffing with fire, so he succumbs to fainting almost immediately.

The fog of smoke soon starts to clear after that, so you can see your..._friend_? I guess Nibbles was more of an acquaintance. Zubat lay at her feet, unconscious, and her eyes were searching around relentlessly for something. She had retrieved her stone(which was apparently called a '_Relic Fragment_') from the lifeless Zubat, so what could she be- Oh.

'Akaiko!', she yells, tumbling towards me. It kind of looked like she was about to-

You are knocked to the ground as Nibbles jumps on you, overwhelming you in a bear-like hug.

'Thanks', she blubbers, reduced to tears. You groan slightly, agitated at her touchy-feely nature, but there isn't much you can do about it.

'Hey..', she mumbles abruptly. 'Would you maybe..perhaps..consider joining..let's say, an exploration team..with umm..me?'

Her nervousness annoyed you. She should have no need to have self-esteem issues, as she was nice and actually pretty strong in the fighting department. Not that you would tell her that. Perhaps..you could maybe help her gain confidence? You _never_ help anyone. You are _heartless_. What are you even talking about? _Oh what the hell_.

'I shall consider to maybe say yes to such an offer, as you need to be mentored in the skills of self-belief, and I am one of the most perfect candidates for such a task, if I do say so myself. So I think I may join your 'exploration team', you sad excuse for an Eevee', you reply earnestly.

'Um..', she murmurs, quite unsure whether she should be happy or not with your answer. 'So that's a yes?'

'_**Obviously**_'


End file.
